Sonny and Chad in Singapore
by Karifoshoo
Summary: The So Random and Mackenzie Falls take a trip to Singapore and only good Channy Love can come out of dat


**Chad and Sonny at Singapore **

Tawni Hart was filing her nails on the couch in the prop room she looked at them making sure that there even.

Nico and Grady were playing Mario Kart for Wii Nico was in first place Grady following behind him in second.

Zora was somewhere in the vents doing God knows what probably spying on them.

And Sonny Monroe was playing a dancing game with great skill her hair swished around and around she could dance with her eyes closed.

It was a slow day at the set of So Random it wasn't filming day it was try to make up a sketch day.

Which no one cared to do.

Marshall walked in with a big cheesy smile, he was boiling with excitement.

"I have an announcement" Marshall said with a loud voice

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Is it about me"? Tawni asked she flipped her hair

Nico rolled his eyes and Grady snorted

"Sure, okay kids I got a call from the Singapore TV network and they want the cast of So Random to perform some sketches there"!! Marshall said with a huge smile

"Singapore no way I have always wanted to go there" Sonny beamed

"And it is FREE"! Marshall grinned

"Wow Singapore that means hot Asia chicks" Nico smiled

"And a beach and a tan and hot boys YAY"! Tawni squealed

"But they want the cast of Mackenzie Falls to go to film a episode there" Marshall said

"Who cares we won't see them anyway" Sonny sang dancing around the room

"Cool that means I'll get to me Mushi"! Zora's voice echoed the vents

"Who is Mushi"? Nico called

"My online boyfriend" Zora shouted back

"Uh I won't ask" Nico shook his head

"Great were leaving in a week" Marshall said handing out papers to the cast

**Dear Parents,**

**This is Marshall Pike director of So Random! Your Child could go to Singapore next week and stay for two weeks they will be performing sketches to the people of Singapore.**

**Your child needs to be there at 3:30 pm and the flight will leave at seven.**

**This trip is free.**

**Your child will arrive there at ten o clock at Singapore then go to the Hilton Singapore after that your child will have a great time.**

**Please sign here thank you**

**X_____________________________________________________________________**

**Marshall Pike**

"This is short" Sonny said

"Yes well I already told your parents and all of them said yes"!!!

Sonny and Tawni started jumping up and down and Nico and Grady did a secret hand shake

Later on

Sonny was humming to herself at the cafeteria she was eating frozen yogurt.

Someone poked her cheek she turned around and looked at the deep, sparkling eyes of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What do you want" Sonny asked

"Nothing" Chad winked at her

He carefully slid the yogurt out of her hands while holding her gaze and ran away with it.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER COME BACK HERE"!! Sonny shouted getting up and sprinting after Chad

Chad ran into the boy's bathroom.

He smirked.

EW he hated this kind of frozen yogurt he simply threw it away instead of giving it back to Sonny.

He walked out of the bathroom, and Sonny grabbed his tie.

"Chad Dylan Cooper you better give me my yogurt back!" Sonny growled

"Yeah I would but I threw it away oh I'm sorry" Chad smiled

"You threw it away"?

"Yes"

"Aw but I like that kinda and that is the last of it for a week" Sonny pouted

Chad shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"Good thing I won't see you there in Singapore"! Sonny shouted

Chad walked backwards and turned to face Sonny.

"Good because I'll be on the beach with hot Asian chicks" Chad laughed

Sonny's smug smile fell "You will"

"Duh"! Chad laughed

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Are we good"?

"Oh we are so good" Chad sneered at walked away

Sonny stood there frowning she couldn't picture Chad with anyone else than herself.

She walked back to her dressing room and sat on the couch staring.

**

* * *

**

A week later at the airport

Sonny smiled brightly even though it was early in the morning she had two big purple suitcases and a carryon.

She was wearing yellow Cinched Capri with a bold light blue t shirt that said "I'm tweeting this" with black converse.

She had her hair down.

Tawni was wearing Juicey turqoise sweat pants with a pink Juciy hoodie and sperry's she had six suitcases and three carry ons Sonny gaped.

Nico and Grady were wearing navy athletic shorts with black t'shirt and tennis shoes they had a huge suitcase and one huge carryon.

Zora was wearing sweat camo shorts with a dark pink shirt and white converse with her hair up in two pigs tails.

She had three small suitcase with two carryons.

The smiled at each other and talked about how exicted the are.

Then Mackenzie Falls cast arrived in style.

Chad was wearing blue jeans with a plaid button up shirt with converse and sunglasses and five big suitcases and three carryons.

Portlyn was wearing a navy cotton dress with white flip flops and sun glasses with six huge suitcases and five carryons.

Sophia almost looked liked she belonged in So Random she was wearing black skinny jeans and light blue shirt that said I love Grilled Cheese with two little grilled cheeses in a pan smiling she had two big suitcases and a carryon.

Kaleb was wearing blue jeans with a red polo and sperrys he had one huge I mean huge suit case with six carryons.

They glared at each other for about five minutes.

They were at the airport at the waiting for the plance to borad place, the cat of mackenzie falls sat together.

Everyone one of them pulled out there cell phone and started to teext like crazy.

Marshall sat next to Nico, and Robert sat next to Sophia they glared at each other.

"Okay here is the seating arrangments, Nico and Grady are sitting next to other and there going to be fun buddies

Sophia and Kaleb, Tawni and Porltyn, Zora is by herself for some reason, and Sonny and Chad and me and Robert will be seated by ourselfs okay so yes" Marshall said

Sonny jaw dropped she looked at Chad who looked terrifed, Tawni didn't care nethier then Porltyn, Nico and Grady smiled.

"Plane to Singapore now boreding" The speaker said

Everyone got up and went through the tunnel and went on the plane they had first class Sonny got the seat by the window and Chad fell into the chair next to her.

"An 24 hours with Sonny Monroe" Chad groaned

The flight attedent went over the saftey rules and told the passengers to buckle up.

The plane took o f going into the sky.

Chad put his earphones in and started to listen his new favorite song "Love Drunk"

He did something Sonny didn't expect, he rumged through his first carryon and pulled out a GameBoy I and started to play it.

Sonny put her earphones in and listened to "Hey there Dehlila"

She watched him play, she would often say yes or be like oh man see Chasd was playing Zelda, Chad could be normal.

It ended up that Chad beat the game in a hour, he yawned and called for a flight attendant.

She came out smiling.

"Yes Mr. Cooper"

"Can I have something to snack on"? Chad asked

"Sure, there is a menu in the seat pocket" Debbie said

Chad reached and got the snack menu, he studied it for a minute.

"I would like to have flammin hot cheetos and water" Chad said

"That will be right out" Debbie smiled and left

"Let's watch a movie" Sonny suggested with a sm ile

"Fine" Chad muttered

Sonny called for Debbie and she came.

"What movies to you have"? Sonny asked

"Here our the list of movies" Debbie said handing the list to Sonny

Sonny scaned through the list, She finally found something that caught her eye The Notebook.

Chad didn't seem to mind he took f his earphones and munched on cheetos.

Sonny loved the movie she would tear up and Chad would roll his eyes and munch on cheetos.

The movie was over and Sonny was wiping the tears away, Chad smirked.

Sonny pulled out a sketch book and a pencil she looked over at Sophia was adorable she had soft warm brown eyes and shoulder length soft brown hair and fair slighty tan skin.

Sonny started ro sketch her Chad was busy talking with Kaleb laughing.

After two hours Sonny finished the sketch see Sophia was watching a two hour flim so she remianed still.

"Wow"

The voice startled Sonny her head jerked up and looked at Chad who's eyes were glued to the page.

Sonny quickly shut the book her face reddend.

Then they ate supper Sonny order a hamburger with fries and a coke and Chad order ribs with iced tea.

After that they watched Moulin Rouge Chad and Sonny enjoyed that they talk about the scenes and the music.

After that is was about 12:00 am Chad yawned he plugged his earphones in and listened to soft songs by the spill canvas he leaned his chair back and grabbed his big fancy tempur-pedic pillow and soft blue big blanket then Sonny did the same process they fell asleep.

In the morning

It was 1:00 pm Chad and Sonny were asleep like the rest of the passengers they're sleeping postion was odd, Sonny's head was buried into Chad's chest.

Sonny woke up she yawned.

Everyone was asleep, she took this as a opprunity to sketch Chad.

She pulled out her sketch book and pencil and started to sketch Chad.

Sonny carefully drew his body postion shading, and erasering she got to his face, Chad actully looked like a person with his mouth in a normal postion he looked peaceful in his sleep.

Sonny finished she looked at her work and she was proud.

"Wake up, Wake up were thrity minutes for Singapore"! A cheerful voice said on the speaker.

Chad yawned he woke up Sonny laughed, at his apperance, his earphone were tangled. His shirt was pulled up slighty showing some skin.

But his hair looked great of course.

Chad rubbed his eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Gooding morning" Sonny smiled

Chad glared at Sonny, He leaned in, scruched his nose and squinted and shook his head.

Sonny looked out the window it was very sunny she smiled.

Chad was reading a copy of Tween Weekly, Sonny looked at him with her big brown eyes she looked compelety in love.

"Buckle your seat belts were about to land" The voice on the speaker said.

Chad put his magazine down and buckled his belt, Sonny buckled in.

When they landed, They went down to the check in place and to get there luggage, after that they took cars to there beach houses.

It was beautiful, the girls get one beach house then the boys get theres.

Sonny POV

I walked in it was beauitful wooden flooring with chinse art on the walls a black staircase I went down the steps to my room which was beauitful the bedding was pale pink with black flowers on it the head bored was black and the flooring was wooden there was flat screen TV in the room with a balcony the walls were a tan color with painting on them.

Sonny went into the bath room which had two sinks a big bath tub and a shower and there was a fireplace that was behind the bath tub and on the other side five feet away from her bed.

There was also a closet and shelves to lay her clothes and shoes on.

I unpacked very neatly,

I decided that I needed to freshin up, I undressed and took a shower.

I changed into a knee length pink cotton dress and put my hair back in a bun.

I went out side on my baconloy it had the perfect view of the beach.

Chad POV

I was done packing I changed into light blue jeans and green button down t shirt, I wanted to go down at the beach with the others so I did.

When I went down there there was a crowd of People I was standing by Sophia, who was wearing blue jeans short and a loose nevy tank top.

"What's going on"? I asked

"Holu Hoop competion" Sophia said

I grabbed her hand I pushed my way to the front, there were five people Hula Hooping.

The winner was some skinny asian girl who had black long hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing shorts and a bikini top.

"Who's Next" A lady called out

Sonny went up there, along with two girls.

"Come hula hoop with me Chad" Sophia pleaed

"No Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't Hula Hoop"

"Please" She begged

'Fine I muttered

I went up there I grabbed I pink Hula Hoop and stood in line

"kay everyone tell who you are" The lady smiled

'I'm Sonny" Sonny smiled

"I'm Mai"

"I'm Ming"

"I'm Sophia"

"And I'm Chad Dylan Cooper" I said

"Okay girls and a guy here we go"! the Lady smiled

She started the muisc it was Love Drunk my favorite song for now

I pulled the hoop to my hips and just started it was werid my hips and the hoop just kept swinning

Mai got out first then Ming.

"Chad I didn't know you Hula Hooped" Sonny called

"Me ethier but I'm beast at it" I said I put my hand on my head the hoop just kept going

I walked in circles kept moving.

Sophia got out.

It was up to me and Sonny we stood there for a hour at least.

"Put your hands under you pits' The Lady said

I did kept swinning.

I did all kind of tricks just kept going.

"Chad's got his A game on" Kaleb said

Sonny stopped and I kept going.

"We have a winner"! The lady called

Everyone clapped, I stopped the hoop.

And stepped out of it, Sophia gave me a high five.

Sonny walked over to me.

"I didn't know you knew how to do that" Sonny said

"Well I'm Chad Dylan Cooper I know how to do everything" I smriked

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Okay sence were fun buddies lets go swimming" I said eyeing the water

"No lets go see the city"

"Swim"

"City"

"Swim"

"Swim"

"Swim"

"Ah you clever now I'll go get my swim suit"

"Okay"

I went inside the beach house it was all chinse I went down stairs to my room.

I grabbed trunks took my shirt off and pants and boxers threw them in the laundry basket then got them on.

I grabbed a beach towl and walked outside.

I saw some hot girls checking me out I winked at them just putting on the charm baby.

Sonny was there building a sand castle.

I walked to her she was having trouble I laughed when she tried to bulid the roof of the castle and it feel.

I grabbed a bucket filled it with sand an dwan to the water putting the water in it then I went back to the place Sonny gave up.

She looked up with her big brown eyes "Can you help me"?

**Chapter Three: Sonny with a chance of sand**

Sonny POV

I looked at the process we made, the sand castle and village was awesome the sand castle stood proud on a little hill with a trench around it was a little sand brigde leading to the village.

There was so many things Chad did that I didn't know about.

"Let's hit the waves" Chad said getting up and wiping the sand of his butt

"Okay" I said

I stood up fixing my cute royal blue bikni.

We ran down to the water it was warm.

Chad walked right in the waves crashing on him, I followed.

We were pretty deep the water went to my chin and to Chad's collar bone.

Waves crashed down on me, it was fun.

Chad was on the top of the waves it was cool he was body surfing.

He swam back to me, I looked down.

"That's how Chad Dylan Cooper rolls"He smiled

I sucked my jaws I trying not smile

"What's with the face" Chad asked

I rolled my eyes "How do you do that"??

"What"

"Body surf"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny it takes skill but me I just learned like that and look at me you may now call me Master Chad Dylan Cooper"

"In your dreams"

Chad's hands were wrapped on my wrist, he pulled me closer to him.

He let go I wiped my forehead "You had sand on your face"

I glared at him and grunted.

He smirked a geniue smirk .

"I'm so putting that Sonny Monroe Grunts on my Blog" Chad said

"I'm just frusated" I said

"Sure you are that they all say"

"Chad"! I shouted I pounced on him dunked him underwater

He pulled me down with him, we had a fight underwater pushing and gentle slapping

When we came upfor air Chad Look up blushing what was him all blushy about?

I looked down I gasped it tunrs out that my bikini strings came down showing my boobs,

I went under water tieing them tight all I wanted to do is dissapear

I came back up and Chad was smriking

I blsuhed and swam back to the shore

I ran to my towl and I hid my face in it I felt so exposed

I felt the pads of fingers trailing up and down my back

"Chad"

I turned around it was some Asian guy.

"Who are you and what do you want"? I asked

"Nothing My name is Lee and I saw what you did for me I loved it" He said

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me he force my mouth open and shoved his tongue mouth I pushed him away but he didn't budge. He wrapped his arms around me, I struggled.

his hands expolred my chest I struggled.

But his grip was to storng.

Suddenly he let go I looked at him and Chad who had a grip on his hair he threw him on the ground then he picked me up and my towel he had his towel in his had he ran me back to the beach house and he put me down.

I was crying.

"Sonny are you okay" Chad asked

I looked up at him "Thank you Chad"

"No problem" He smiled

I walked in the house and ran to my room and cried and thanked God for Chad being there before bad things happened.

Note to self tie my bikni top in a double knot and stay away from guys named Lee.

**AN: Btw it's a Channy story i went to singapore and it is soo beautiful there so i thought it would be neat to right a channy story for this so i did :D**

**CLickie the review button i know it's a box with letters inside but don't be shy click on it and write boxs need luv to **


End file.
